Ed Stars
by Ghostdog 2.5
Summary: Behold another first crossover. The Dog Stars Patrol encounters the Eds on a repair job. They soon need the Eds help with repairs. Rated T for cursewords. [This story was once dead and now I brought it to life]
1. Chapter 1

**Behold the first ever story, involving the Eds and the Dog Stars. I thought of this fanfiction a long time ago. At first I didn't want to post it but I found the strength to do it.**

**I do not own Ed, Edd n Eddy They belonged to CartoonNetwork**

**I do not own Krypto the Superdog, They belong to DC**

* * *

_Chapter One: A close encounter of the dog kind_  
We come to a Junkyard, where the Eds were working on their latest scam: 'Spaceship rides'. Ed was looking for scrap metal for the ship, Double D was working on the ship's exoskeleton, as for Eddy he was sitting in a old car, reading a magazine and sipping a glass filled with fruit drink. Double D sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Eddy took another swig from his glass. He was about to turn the page of his magazine, until Ed tackled him to the ground.

"Eddy! You got to come see this!" Ed shouted jumping on Eddy repeatedly. Eddy growled and kicked Ed off of him.

"Ed, what's gotten into you?" Double D asked.

"I just saw space ship shaped as a fire hydrant with antenna's and satellite dishes!" Ed explained running around. "Come on, I'll show you!" Ed grabbed his friends by the scruff of their shirts and ran off.

_Meanwhile in another part of the Junkyard..._

A spaceship was docked in a empty part of the Junkyard. The spaceship was in the shape of a high-tech fire hydrant. A hatch opened up on the fire hydrant and a long platform came out of the hatch and onto the ground. Out of the hatch came a purple saluki with a light blue collar, and purple cape followed by; a red dachshund in a yellow collar, a pink Chihuahua with a pink collar that had a heart tag, a lavender bulldog with a spiked red collar, a yellow and brown basset hound with a dark blue collar, a green cairn terrier with a black collar, and a sky blue Siberian husky with a sapphire blue collar.

"Why are we in this scrap yard anyway?" The red dachshund asked annoyed.

"We need to find some scrap metal for the ship after that beating we took from the meteor shower." the pink Chihuahua explained.

"Still, we could have gone to a mechanic for repairs." the red dachshund argued.

"Well we are on a fixed budget, so we cant afford a mechanic" the purple saluki stated. "We'll make this easier by splitting into teams of two." Her ears perked up and a purple circle appeared above her. In the circle, it showed the dogs in separate pairs, excluding herself.

"Team one: Bulldog and Tail Terrier will search the west side of the Junkyard." The saluki explained. The lavender dog which was Bulldog nodded along with the green terrier which was Tail Terrier.

"Team two: Hot Dog and Mammoth Mutt will search the east side."

"What?!" the red dachshund named Hot Dog shouted. "Why do I have to work with that blimp?!" The pink Chihuahua named Mammoth Mutt felt insulted by that remark. So insulted that she grew her paw to the size of a car and smacked Hot Dog into a near by scrap pile. Hot Dog growled angry as an orange aura started to appear around him. All of a sudden the metal around Hot Dog started to melt. He was about to charge at Mammoth Mutt until a purple wall stopped him from doing so.

"Alright, break it up you two!" the purple saluki stated. "Fine, if you feel that way then I'll pair you with Tusky Husky,"

"Fine by me, Brainy" Hot dog stated walking over to the Siberian husky named Tusky Husky.

"Fine by me as well, like a want to work with a hot head like you," Mammoth Mutt stated, making Hot Dog glare at her.

"Ok, new Team two: Mammoth Mutt and Paw Pooch will search the east side." The saluki named Brainy, explained once more. The basset hound named Paw Pooch nodded with no argument. "Team three: Hot Dog and Tusky Husky will search the north, while I stay here and guard the ship."

"Alright," The three teams then split up in the directions they were given. Brainy went back into the spaceship, closing the hatch on the way in. Ed soon came running over to the spaceship with his friends who tried to stop him. Eddy picked up a pipe and smack it onto Ed's head in a quick motion. The pipe snapped in half, but it was enough to cause Ed to snap. Ed dropped the other two Eds on the ground. Double D groaned, looking up to see a giant fire hydrant with antennas, satellites and windows at the top of it. Eddy saw the fire hydrant and one second his eyes turned into dollar signs.

"Mr. Ed, tear down this wall!" Eddy commanded, pointing at the spaceship's wall.

"Ed Smash!" Ed shouted punching the hull of the ship.

"Wait!" Double D shouted, "What if its government property?!"

"Like the FBI, CIA, and the President of the United States have a giant fire hydrant." Eddy explained as Ed continued to create a door with his strength.

"Still, this is probably dangerous. Breaking and entering is still illegal." Double D stated.

"I made a hole!" Ed shouted pointing at the huge hole in the fire hydrant. The hole was the size of a truck. Eddy smirked with glee and ran into the spaceship through the hole. Ed ran in along with Eddy, with Double D trailing behind nervously. The inside of the ship was plain sky blue. The Eds continued to walk through the ship, until they got to a room that had a control panel in the center. All the levers and buttons were bone shaped.

"What's with all the dog-themed stuff?" Eddy asks aloud.

"This reminds me of _Planet of the Dog Invaders! The mini-series_." Ed stated.

"I bet if we sell this, we'd be millionaires, no billionaires!" Eddy shouted.

'Do not touch anything!' A female voice in the back of the Eds' heads shouted loudly. The Eds looked around to see if it was someone talking to them. They turned to see a purple saluki sitting on a floating pillow. This caused the Eds to scream and run in different directions of the ship. The purple saluki sighed in annoyance, levitating Double D toward her, while his friends escape. Double D sweated nervously as he was lifted off the ground by a force caused by the saluki.

"Please don't hurt me!" Double D shouted nervously, causing the saluki to cringe.

_'Ok, one: don't shout, I am right here.'_ The voice came back, Double D assumed the voice belong to the dog _'Second: Why are you on this ship?'_ Double D was still surprised by this, though he owed this dog an explanation.

"Well, my friends and I were working on a project," Double D explained. "and Ed came running back spouting nonsense about a fire hydrant ship. At first, I thought it was,"

_'Complete nonsense,'_ The saluki stated interrupting Double D.

"Yes, until I saw it with my own eyes." Double D stated looking around the ship. "So, are you a being from the interstellar planes?" The saluki smiled at that comment.

_'Yes, I go by Brainy Barker, head of the Dog Stars Patrol.'_ Brainy stated.

"Nice to meet you, Brainy Barker. I'm Eddward though I go by Double D." Double D smiled a little, feeling less tense. Suddenly a loud swooshing noise was heard. Double D turned to see a group of dogs hauling in scrap metal. The dogs were both a different color and a different breed. The dogs were surprised to see Double D with Brainy. Brainy released Double D from her telekinetic hold. She soon started to converse with the other dogs, probably to explain Double D's presence. After a few minutes of barking, they walked back over to Double D.

_'I'm sorry, but you and your friends must leave immediately.'_ Brainy stated. _'Where did your friends go?'_

Double D wondered for a sec, he was snapped out of his thoughts when an explosion was heard. They went to the source of the explosion, which originated from the engine room. They ran into the room to see almost all of the walls demolished, pipes broken in half and spewing orange ooze onto the floor. Ed was on the ground with most of his clothes burned off. Luckily, his underwear survived the explosion. Ed sat up and saw his friend along with a bunch of dogs.

"Hey Double D!" Ed shouted

"Ed, what happened here?" Double D asked in fear.

"I was attacked by a bunch of robot cats!" Ed stated, making Double D sigh. Brainy walked over to Ed and placed a paw on his forehead. Brainy's ears lifted up to show a square replaying what happened to Ed.

_Playback:_  
_It showed Ed was looking at the engine room with glee. He had never seen anything like this, since his Movie Marathon on Halloween. He was about to touch a big red button, until he heard the sound of metal footsteps. He turned around to see an a purple and silver cyborg feline with a tuff of green fur at the top of his head; he had a black 'M' on his chest, his tail had three spikes at the end, and a purple cape. He had two giant orange robot cats behind him._

_"Who are you?" Ed asked._

_"I am Mechanikat, and who are you?" Mechanikat spoke in fluent English._

_"I'm Ed, and are you a friendly robot or an evil robot?" Ed asked._

_"I'm not a robot! I'm clearly a cyborg!" Mechanikat shouted in anger, pointing at his organic eye._

_"Cyborgs are robots too." Ed stated, smiling goofily._

_"Catbots! Blast him to bits!" Mechanikat commanded, and the robots behind the Cyborg Feline turned their arms into plasma blasters. Before they could fire, Ed slammed his fist on the big red button._

_"I'll see you in h ##!" Ed shouted before the entire room blew up._

* * *

The dogs and Double D looked at Ed with wide eyed expressions. They saw in the playback Ed, on purpose blew up the engine room to defeat Mechanikat.

"Wait where's Eddy?" Ed asked, concerned for their short companion. His question was answered when they heard the sound of a blaster being fired. Ed ran out the room, followed by his friend and the canines. The sounds came from the spaceship's machinery room. They saw Eddy was hiding behind a small red and blue spaceship. He was pinned by blasters from two more of those orange robo-cats. Eddy covered his head from the blasts. He was surprised, when the blasts had stop firing.

Eddy looked up to see a white spear was through the chest of the robo-cat. He turned to see the other robo-cat was squished under a pink ball. Eddy stood up and walked over to his friends.

"Thanks guys," Eddy stated. "Those freaky cat-bot things almost blasted me into bits."

"Eddy, was there a Cyborg Cat with these goons before we got here?" Double D asked,

"Yeah he was talking about the central hub or whatever, I tuned him out." Eddy stated.

"The Control Room!" Brainy shouted in her native tongue: dog. The other dogs ran back to the Control Room, followed by the Eds. When they got there they saw Mechanikat, pulling out a flash drive from the control panel.

"You're too late, I've moved every last bit of data from your computer, to my flash drive." Mechanikat explained, "Not only that, I've set the ship to self-destruct in two minutes, which should be enough time for me to get back to my ship, and order an anchovy pizza."

"You mad cat!" Ed shouted, "Anchovies are an awful choice of topping!"

"I agree with the uni-brow kid," Mammoth Mutt agreed.

"Oh well boo on you, Snooky beam me up!" Mechanikat shouted into his wrist. He suddenly disappeared in a pillar of light. The ships Self Destruct alarm started to go off. The Eds and dogs looked at the control panel and saw it had a countdown clock: [1:22]. Double D and Brainy ran over to the control panel, and immediately tried to hack the Self Destruct program. Eddy was so scared he picked up the closest object nearby, which was Hot Dog. Ed ran around the room in fear, screaming _'We're all going to die!'_. Double D whimpered, as the clock got down to forty seconds.

_'Double D, I have an idea, but it's quite risky.'_ Brainy stated, telepathically.

"I'm willing to try anything!" Double D shouted nervously looking at the countdown clock: [0:21]. Double D felt a strain on his mind, like something was being fused with his mind.

'_Double D, calm down. This is an ability my species have called mind link.'_ Brainy explained, _'It's risky, because only my species can do this with another species. It will allow you to gain the knowledge that I have obtained and vice versa. So calm down, if you try to resist it will leave your mind obliterated beyond repair.'_

Double D calmed down and let the mind link in. His mind was filling up with all the knowledge she has obtained. They shared a mind, two bodies, one mind. [0:13] Double D and Brainy's eyes began to glow white. They soon started to punch in a number of hacks into the computer. [0:05] The alarm started to whir down, and the countdown clock soon slowed down. [0:01] The clock stopped, signaling that the ship was no longer a ticking time bomb.

Eddy smiled and started to jump around with glee, that they weren't blown up. Ed smiled and jumped around, picking up the rest of the dogs into a bone crushing hug. The light from Brainy and Double D's eyes faded. They each held their heads in pain, from a massive headache. Double D looked up and smiled at his friends' joy.

* * *

_Outside the Hydrant Spaceship..._

Eddy and Ed were sitting outside the ship, filled with worry. Double D had explained, that Brainy and the other dogs needed to talk about their intrusion of Dog Stars patrol ship with him alone. The two remaining Eds felt weak without their intelligent comrade. Ed was sobbing, as for Eddy he kept a straight face to be strong.

"Eddy? What's going to happen to Double D?" Ed asked, feeling worried.

"I don't know, but we could be looking at a lot of things: mind wipe, space jail, human dissection, even space zoo." Eddy stated.

"I don't wanna be in space jail!" Ed shouted.

"Me neither, let's hope Double D persuades them to lighten our sentence." Eddy replied. The hatch doors opened to show, Double D and the other dogs. They walked over to the two Eds. "So what did these space dogs say?"

"Maybe they should tell you themselves." He handed the Ed and Eddy each a small white ear piece device. Ed and Eddy put the device in their right ear. "Those devices are intergalactic translators."

"Meaning you can understand us." Mammoth stated, causing Ed and Eddy to be surprised.  
"Way cool," Ed smiled,

"So, what's are punishment?" Eddy asked, knowing that their had to be some kind of punishment for their deeds.

"Well, after chatting with Double D, we agreed to not give you any punishment. In fact, you three are instated, as the first humans to join the Dog Stars Patrol." Brainy explained.

The other dogs started to sing the battle cry for the Eds: _Dog Stars, Dog Stars, bow, wow, wow! Bark for justice, now, now, now!_

"Well that's all well and good, but we got to go." Eddy stated about to walk off, except he was stopped by a green elastic rope being tied around his waist.

"Hold it there, partner." Tail Terrier spoke in a southern accent.

"Our ship is in desperate repairs, after you guys came," Hot Dog stated annoyed.

"So we need a place to stay." Paw Pooch stated,

"No way!" Eddy shouted. His tone soon change when Hot Dog shot a blast of fire at a junk pile, which exploded on contact. "My Casa, is your Casa."

"Well we can't all stay with one of you, so we'll divide. Me and Tusky will go with Double D, Hot Dog and Tail Terrier will go with Eddy, and Mammott Mutt, Bulldog, and Paw Pooch will go with Ed." Brainy explained, making Ed jump with joy.

"I get space dogs! This is the best day ever!" Ed shouted, picking up the dogs he was assigned to, and running to his home.

"Whatever," Eddy stated leaving to go home, with Hot Dog and Tail Terrier trailing.

"Shall we be going?" Double D suggested, leading Brainy and Tusky to his home.

* * *

_Eddy's house..._

Eddy walked into his bedroom through the back door, followed by Hot Dog and Tail Terrier. He was exhausted, from the day he had. He always hated when things don't go the way he plans. He flopped on his bed out of breath. Eddy was forcibly pushed out of his bed by his new 'pets'. Eddy then remembered he had to deal with alien dogs now. Hopefully, this was the end of his weirdness. Oh how wrong Eddy was.

* * *

_Ed's House..._

Ed opened the door to his basement bedroom. Ed put his dogs down so they could look around. Mammoth Mutt was kind of disgusted, by his living arrangements. Paw Pooch jumped onto a nearby recliner. He started to bounce on it until he was sucked into the recliner. He popped his head out pulled his paws out, which was holding a cooked turkey. Paw Pooch licked his lips and munched down on the turkey dinner.

"Ed, where are we suppose to bloomin sleep?" Bulldog asked in a cockney British accent. Ed thought for a few minutes, then came up with an idea. Ed ran into his bathroom and came out with a bunch of sponges. He started to arranged the sponges to resemble beds.

"Here's where you guys sleep." Ed stated, pointing towards the beds he made. Mammoth Mutt was the first to try out the beds. She jumped onto the bed, she walked in a circle three times before laying down. The bed was nice and soft to the touch. Bulldog tried out the bed as well, getting the same result as Mammoth. He found it to be quite enjoyable.

Ed smiled and heard the sound of snoring. Ed turned to his recliner to see Paw Pooch had fallen asleep after eating the turkey. Ed heard the sound of more snoring, looking down to see Mammoth Mutt and Bulldog were fast asleep as well. Ed smiled, walking over to his own bed and going to sleep in it.

* * *

_Double D's house..._

Double D was finished brushing any stray fur off Tusky and Brainy. He knew his parents would kill him if he had brought a dog in, which was why he brushed off any shedding fur so they won't notice their here. Double D walked over to his closet and pulled out two spare pillows for the two dogs to sleep on. He placed the pillows on the floor near his bed, to keep an eye out for them. Tusky and Brainy each laid down on the pillows, drifting off to sleep as they did so. As they slept, Double D placed a blanket over his two 'pets', incase they get cold. He changed out of his clothes, and into his pajamas, getting ready for bed. Double D stepped over the dogs and laid down on his bed, pulling up the covers.

* * *

_Mechanikat's ship..._

"They did WHAT?!" Mechanikat shouted at his minion know as Snooky, who was a small bluish cat.

"Apparently, the Dog Stars computer was programmed to keep a copy of the files hidden from any flash drive attempting to copy or move the information." Snooky explained.

"Well what did I get?" Mechanikat asked angry. Snooky then opened the file the cyborg feline had gotten. The file was a virus that started to infect the ship's main computer. Everything in the ship went off line, except for the oxygen control tanks. Mechanikat growled and raised his hands up high and screamed "Blasted Dog Stars!"

* * *

**It seems the Dog Stars had an ace up their sleeves, er collars. Well lets see what happens next. Stay tuned for more.**

**~Ghostdog 2.5**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's an author's note. I am going to repost this with a better idea._**


End file.
